


Bajo el cielo de Brooklyn

by Van_Krausser



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:06:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1492741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van_Krausser/pseuds/Van_Krausser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un pequeño fic, dándole un vistazo a la relación de amistad de Bucky y Steve en sus tiempos antes de la guerra.<br/>Un poco implícito, música de los 40, Fred Astaire y Ginger Rogers, y por supuesto, Orson Wells por ahí.</p><p>Pre-serum, así que Steve es un tipo sencillo y debilucho y enfermizo. Y Bucky, pues es Bucky.</p><p>Basado totalmente en el universo de las películas. Nada del Comic-verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bajo el cielo de Brooklyn

Tarde de viernes, y de pago en algunas de las fábricas y tiendas en donde los jovenzuelos solían trabajar por algunos centavos por jornada. Y noche de baile y diversión, por supuesto. 

Después del extenuante turno en la fábrica en donde había conseguido un empleo temporal, hacía un rato que Bucky había llegado al pequeño departamento que Steve y su madre alquilaban, y que desde hacía un tiempo, compartían con él.

Con la radio encendida, los dos amigos, uno no muy convencido y un tanto nervioso, y el otro, alegre como cascabel, terminaban de arreglarse frente al ruinoso espejillo que tenían en la habitación —había sido la habitación de Steve, hasta que le ofrecieron asilo, cuando su padre murió y su tío se convirtió en un ogro; entonces, fue la habitación de ambos. 

La misma en donde habían pasado tardes y noches de viernes escuchando en la radio a las grandes orquestas, partidos de base ball, novelas clásicas, y ahora, noticias de la guerra en Europa.

La misma habitación en donde Bucky pasara geniales momentos hablando durante horas con Steve, o sosteniéndolo preocupado en sus brazos cuando las crisis de asma se presentaban. O cuando ambos, tirados en el piso de la habitación, sólo permanecían en un cómodo silencio, uno dibujando, el otro observándolo.

—No creo que sea buena idea, Buck. 

—Oh, vamos. No puedes ser tan malo. Además, no quiero pasarme esta noche buscando alguna novela de Wells en la Radio. No vaya a ser que pase lo de hace un par de años…

Steve lo golpeó en el hombro, y Barnes no pudo evitar una sonrisa maliciosa al pensar en esa noche de Halloween en la que Steve había salido a la calle con una olla puesta sobre la cabeza, y un bate de base ball en las manos, dispuesto a ir a cazar aliens invasores, cuando Orson Wells hizo la broma en radio, con la novela La Guerra de los Mundos. 

—Bucky, mírame. Tengo veintitrés años, pero aparento muchos menos…

—Ya eres todo un hombre, Stevie. Las chicas se pelearán por ti, en serio.

Bucky, tres años menor que él, parecía mucho mayor. La vida ruda y difícil que le había tocado lo había llevado a madurar mucho más rápido que a cualquiera de su edad. Física e intelectualmente. Porque desde temprana edad, ya pensaba en las chicas, en los bailes, y en proteger a Steve de todo lo que pudiese hacerle daño. Incluso, a fuerza de puñetazos. 

—… y no sé bailar bien…

Por un momento hubo silencio. Hasta que Steve levantó la vista al espejo, y al encontrarse con la mirada franca de su amigo y esa sonrisa que siempre solía dirigirle sólo a él, entre canalla y tierna, su confianza se afianzó un centímetro más. 

—Pero yo te puedo enseñar. No es muy difícil.

El joven le sonrió con gesto resignado, y dejando el peine a un lado, volteó con él.

—De acuerdo. Aunque dudo que ver películas de Astaire y una sola lección de baile me pueda servir.

Sin dejar de sonreírle, Bucky lo imitó. —Anda, Rogers. Ven acá.

Con movimientos titubeantes, extendió la mano derecha hacia el frente, y en cuanto lo sujetó, Bucky se volvió hacia el aparato de radio para subir un poco el volumen. La melodía del Minor Swing todavía no terminaba, y con ella trató de instruir a su amigo.

—No te apresures, escucha la música. Y ahora, empieza a mover los pies. Observa —inició con un ligero doble paso, sin soltarlo—. Son dos pasos, y gira la cadera, dos pasos, y otro giro. ¡Y no me sueltes! No querrás que la chica termine en el suelo. Va, otra vez. Uno-dos, giro, uno-dos, giro… bien, ahora, más rápido, vamos —dijo cuando fue el turno de Glen Miller en la radio.

—¡Buck, no voy a bailar como los tipos de Hellzapopin!

—Cállate, Steve, y síguete moviendo, que no hemos llegado al Swing rápido. Además, mientras más practiques, verás que pronto lo dominarás. 

—Lo veo difícil. Tengo dos pies izquierdos —Bucky lo hizo girar con el brazo levantado, sujetándolo por la cintura para evitar que se cayera, y volvió al ritmo que estaban siguiendo.

—¿Ves? Lo estás haciendo bien. A lo mejor nos apuntamos al concurso y nos premian por bailar como Rogers y Astaire.

Steve le dio otro golpe ligero en el hombro, sonriendo divertido mientras trataba de no enredarse otra vez con sus propios pies.

—¡Claro que no! 

—Oh, claro que sí. Piénsalo: Steve ‘Ginger’ Rogers y Bucky Astaire. Sería extraordinario, ¿no? Aunque no llegues a besarme. No tengo ningún problema con ello.

Y con eso y un empujón de parte de Steve, la lección de baile terminó. Bucky se tropezó con la cama, cayendo de espaldas sobre ella, carcajeándose, contagiando a su rubio amigo en esa simpleza.

—Eres un idiota, Buck. Si no fueras mi amigo, ya te habría dado un buen puñetazo.

Bucky se levantó, todavía riéndose. 

—Vamos, Stevie. Sabes que bromeo, no te enojes.

Y por supuesto que no, no podía enojarse con él. 

Porque ese joven alegre y un tanto despreocupado de la vida, Bucky, era todo lo que tenía, después de su madre. Y nada podía hacer que se enfadase con él. Nunca.

Le sonrió, negando con un gesto, y volvieron al espejo. 

Finalmente, después de que Barnes le arreglara el saco, ambos salieron del departamento con grandes planes para esa noche.

Bajo el cielo estrellado de Brooklyn, y el ritmo del swing en las calles.


End file.
